Question: Express $0.6827$ as a fraction.
Solution: $0.6827$ can be represented as follows. $= 0 + \dfrac{6}{10} + \dfrac{8}{100} + \dfrac{2}{1000} + \dfrac{7}{10000}$ $= \dfrac{6827}{10000}$ You can also skip a few steps by making a fraction with $6827$ as the numerator and $10000$ (because the decimal extends to the ten thousandths place) as the denominator. $\dfrac{6827}{10000}$